What Happens
by ILikeToDie
Summary: What happens when one of your friends starts to become something more? What happens when you realise this? What happens when you decide to ignore all these facts? What happens when you find out you may lose her forever? AshXMisty
1. Words Unspoken

_**What Happens**_

**Disclaimer: **Me no own any known and unknown version of the series known as Pokemon (At least not yet :sneaks away:)

**Summary: **What happens when one of your friends starts to become something more? What happens when you realise this? What happens when you decide to ignore all these facts? What happens when you find out you may lose her forever?

**Ages: **

Ash – 11  
Misty – 11 ½  
Brock – 13

**A/N: **Welcome to the rewrite, I was looking through old files and decided this story had more potential and it's been nagging at the back of my mind for awhile so I've finally got round to it, the storyline should be nearly exactly the same except for the odd thing. Don't forget to R & R please, also this no longer a one shot!

**Review Replies:** Obviously I have no reviews yet but I got one on the original and so a BIG thanks to **ness345** my one and only reviewer!

**Chapter 1: **_Words Unspoken_

A group of three weary teens approached the next town on their route, they were Ash, Brock and Misty, along with their faithful Pokemon.

"I'm hungry!"

Misty turned to glare at Ash before continuing on their route.

"Stop complaining, you do this every time!"

"That's because every time I'm really hungry!"

"Oh just shut up already!"  
"Why don't you?!"

Brock quickened his pace, shaking his head and sighing at his companion's petty argument.

'They quarrel like a married couple!'

After another 10 minutes of Ash and Misty giving each other the silent treatment they arrived at their destination, the Pokemon Center. Misty walked towards the video phones while Ash eyed the dinning area (Of course we know where Brock, or rather who Brock is eyeing).

"I'm going to call my sisters to see how the Gym and such is going"

Misty placed her things beside her before dialing the familiar number and a picture of her three siblings appeared.

"Misty we need you to come take over the gym while we go on a quick vacation, okay?"

"When?"

"As soon as you can get here"

"Okay I'm near by, I should be there in two days"

Misty hung up before sighing and retrieving her items from the floor and heading towards her companions.

'How should I tell them? More importantly how am I going to tell Ash, Should I tell him the truth about my feelings?'

Misty was brought out of her musings when Ash suddenly appeared in front of her with a scowl on his face.

"What took you so long?! I'm starved and Brock said we should wait for you"

'I suppose I shouldn't tell him, he cares more about his food than me'

Misty sat beside Brock at the dining table staring at the table, ordering her thoughts.

"I've got something to tell you guys. My sisters want me to take over the gym for awhile"

Misty watched the boy's reaction and saw Brock look surprise but Ash continued to scan the menu as if he hadn't heard.

"When?"

"In about two days"

"Okay! We'll leave tomorrow morning"

At this point Ash seemed to have some kind of action but it was the opposite of what Misty had been prying for.

"But I've got battles!"

"Ash I'm sure you could put them off for a few days after all…"

Misty rose and sighed, interrupting Brock.

"Then stay here, I'll go by myself, there's no reason for you guys to come!"

"Are you sure?"

Misty knew Brock didn't believe what she had just said but she put on a fake smile and nodded.

"Sure! I'm going shopping, see you guys later!"

Misty wave before sprinting out the door hoping they wouldn't see her tears.

'After all this time you'd think I at least meant a little bit to him!'

.:. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.:.

Brock rose and headed towards their room with Ash following close behind. Brock wasn't happy about Misty leaving by herself but if Ash refused to go then he had no choice. Brock unlocked the door and let Ash in who went into his room. Brock stood in his doorway as Ash sat on the end of his bed. Ash looked up to see Brock giving him a disappointed look.

"What?!"

"Ash, when are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her _what_?"

"That you love her and that you don't want her to leave"

Ash fell off his bed in shock before staring at Brock from the floor as if he'd grown an extra head in the space of a few seconds.

"WHAT?! Did you jut say l…lo…love?!"

"Come on admit it, there's something going on between you two but you're both to afraid to admit it"

"What?!"

Brock sighed and turned before heading to the lounge.

"If you don't want to admit it, it's your loss but you have until tomorrow morning to decide and after that there's a chance you'll never see her again"

"Whatever, I'm going to get some food"


	2. Errors of my Past

_**What Happens**_

**Disclaimer: **Me no own any known and unknown version of the series known as Pokemon (At least not yet :sneaks away:)

**Summary: **What happens when one of your friends starts to become something more? What happens when you realise this? What happens when you decide to ignore all these facts? What happens when you find out you may lose her forever?

**Ages: **

Ash – 17  
Misty – 17 ½

Brock – 20

**A/N: **Well here's the final part of the rewrite, it's really short but meh. If you want an epilogue of Ash and Misty few years in the future just say so in a review or email and if you have an specific ideas for it that would be great, SO unless someone request an epilogue you probably won't get one, sorry. R&R please!

**Review Replies: **I'm going to thank my original reviewer** ness345 **in here as well…but also a special thanks to my new reviewers;** gilmaxster, trixy14 **and** dbzgtfan2004 **hope you enjoy this one!

**Chapter 2: **_Errors of my Past_

Ash paused and looked at the sky to see it darken and rain began to pour down. He sighed before continuing on his route. 'I let her go…why did I have to be so stubborn? It's been 6 years since we last spoke and so far my feelings for her have only strengthened. I haven't even been able to go out with any girls because I'm so focused on her and only her! Brock has already left and settled down with his girl while I pointlessly wonder.'

Ash knew he was crying but to anyone else the ears would just blend with the many rain drops falling which he was grateful for. He had finished training a few months back and had decided it was time to report to Professor Oak n his finding during his 7 year journey.

"I suppose I could drop by old friends that I've met along this journey'

.:.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.:.

Misty placed her brush down and stared into the mirror.

'It's been a whole 6 years and I have heard nothing from him, I guess I was right to believe he didn't return my feelings. Over all these years I have grown to love him more and more but this love is pointless when you can't share and express it!' Misty saw a lone tear escape before more followed.

'Misty what are you doing to yourself; you should be moving on with your life! You're 17 and still haven't dated a single guy and you own a gym!'

Misty spun round when she heard a knock on her door before wiping her eyes.

"Come in"  
"Hey Misty"

'I didn't know what had led me here but it was time to correct past mistakes!'

"Ash?!"

'Could it really be?! Has he really come to se me after all this time?'

'Wow she's even more beautiful than I remember!'

Misty stood up to reveal a mermaid costume. Her hair was now down to her waist and was not in a ponytail but hung down over her shoulders and down her back. It was slightly wavy like her older sisters.

"You've come at a bad time, I'm about to start a show, but you can stay and watch if you like"

Misty kept her expression calm while she subtly looked over the man that had stolen her heart so many years ago. His hair had grown slightly longer making it appear even messier. He was taller and had an average body although it was slightly muscular. In short he had grown into a man. Misty couldn't help it anymore she burst out laughing which surprised Ash.

"What?!"

"Nothing! It's just good to see you again. Wow, you're soaked. I'll get you a towel."

"It's good to see you too"

Misty smiled and kept her expression calm even though her heart rate was increasing with ever step he took towards her. Ash pulled her into an embrace before lowering his head to whisper into her ear.

"I should never have let you go or at least not with out telling you that…I love you"

Misty gasped in shock before pushing Ash away slightly so she could see him face to face.

"I love you too"

Ash smiled before leaning down and capturing her lips in his in a short but sweet kiss. He turned to leave before Misty grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into a longer more passionate kiss. Ash pulled away when his lungs began to burn with the need for air but he rested his forehead against hers a he regained his breath.

"I can't believe I didn't tell you sooner"

Misty leaned forward and gave him a quick peck before pulling away and heading for the door.

"Well on with the show! Are you coming?"


End file.
